Irei Esperar Por Ti
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: Muitas das promessas que fazemos, normalmente não as conseguimos cumprir. Eles prometeram que iriam esperar um pelo outro… conseguirão eles cumprir essa promessa? [DHr]


**Título:** Irei Esperar Por Ti

**Autora:** Jane Potter Skywalker

**Sumário**: Muitas das promessas que fazemos, normalmente não as conseguimos cumprir. Eles prometeram que iriam esperar um pelo outro… conseguirão cumprir essa promessa? Draco! Hermione fic

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens e locais referidos nesta fic são propriedade de JK Rowling e da Warner Brothers. Escrevo apenas por divertimento, não há dinheiro metido por aqui P

**N/A:** Tive a ideia para esta fic após ver o filme 'A Ilha' com Ewan McGregor e Scarlett Johansson. A fic pouco ou nada tem a ver com o filme, mas ainda assim, acho que valia a pena referir este facto. E como sempre, peço-vos que leiam e deixem review, sff )

**Irei Esperar Por Ti**

Lembro-me do dia em que ele me disse que me amava. Lembro-me do seu sorriso, quando lhe disse que o amava também. Lembro-me do nosso primeiro beijo, do sabor dos lábios dele, do seu leve toque na minha face enquanto me beijava. Lembro-me também dos nossos encontros secretos, quando ninguém sabia que namorávamos.

Lembro-me da maneira como ele segurava a minha mão e me sussurrava ao ouvido que eu era a rapariga mais bonita que havia conhecido…

Lembro-me do choque na cara das pessoas quando, no nosso 6º ano, aparecemos juntos no Baile de Natal. Eram tempos conturbados, a Guerra a sério estava prestes a começar e, supostamente, Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger deveriam estar em lados opostos. Além do mais, Draco e eu sempre tínhamos sido inimigos.

Durante essa noite, soube que falaram de mim bastante. Conseguia sentir os olhares de toda a gente sobre nós, a sussurrarem cada vez que eu e Draco passávamos.

Dançávamos, muito juntos um ao outro, e Draco dizia-me piadas de vez em quando e eu soltava gargalhadas, segundo ele, celestiais. Tudo era perfeito nessa noite.

Mas como se sabe, quando tudo está a ser perfeito, quando tudo está a correr bem, é para estranhar. E assim foi: tudo estava perfeito, mas houve algo que veio estragar a nossa noite perfeita…

* * *

_Draco levava Hermione pela mão, até uma das varandas de Hogwarts. Ela envergava um vestido verde-esmeralda e os seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam soltos, apenas a sua franja tinha um gancho a apanhá-la. Trazia uns brincos – pérolas – que lhe haviam sido dados pela sua avó e que ficavam perfeitos com aquele vestido. _

_"Estou a ficar com frio..." disse Hermione, enquanto se aproximava mais de Draco. "Afinal porque é que me queres levar para a varanda?" ela perguntou. _

_Draco sorriu. Deu-lhe o seu casaco e depois respondeu. "Tenho que te dizer algo e não o poderia dizer em frente de todas aquelas pessoas." _

_Hermione olhou para ele e reparou que ele estava sério. O ar fresco – quase gelado – da noite fez com que ela se arrepiasse. Inspirou uma vez e depois sentou-se, nuns bancos existentes na varanda. Draco olhava para a noite, os seus olhos azuis transpareciam uma frieza que Hermione nunca lhes tinha visto._

_"O que é que se passa, amor?" ela perguntou, preocupada. _

_Draco engoliu em seco e olhou para ela, muito sério. Uma seriedade que chegava a meter medo. _

_"Hermione... como sabes a guerra está prestes a começar. Aliás, a guerra já começou, só que nem todos os feiticeiros o sabem. " Draco disse. "O meu pai foi preso o ano passado e... isso quer dizer que há um Devorador da Morte a menos." Hermione estava agora também séria. "Voldemort pediu-me para substituir o meu pai e eu aceitei." Ele finalizou. _

_Ele sentiu o choque que Hermione teve quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Aliás, ele teria ficado surpreendido se ela não tivesse reagido daquela maneira. Pelos olhos dela passavam os mais variados sentimentos. Ela tentou não chorar, mas isso era quase inevitável. _

"_Como é que pudeste?" ela perguntou. Olhava para ele, fixada nos olhos azuis do jovem homem que ela amava. "Depois de tudo pelo que passámos juntos… COMO É QUE PUDESTE, DRACO MALFOY?" ela gritou, chorando ainda mais. _

_Draco tentou aproximar-se dela, mas ela afastou-o. Foi então que ele decidiu contar o resto…_

"_Eu contei a Dumbledore que tinha sido recrutado para Devorador da Morte e foi ele próprio que me disse para aceitar." Hermione inquiriu-o com o olhar, confusa. Não entendia… Como é que Dumbledore…? "Hermione, eu vou ser espião, vou servir Dumbledore enquanto que Voldemort pensa que eu o sirvo somente e apenas a ele." Ele acrescentou. _

_Por mais estúpido que parecesse, Hermione sorriu. Suspirou de alívio e abraçou Draco. _

"_Isso não vai ser perigoso? Oh, claro que vai…" ela olhou para ele e depois deu-lhe um beijo. "Contaste-me isto porque temos de acabar a nossa relação, é isso?" ela perguntou. _

"_Sabes, eu pensei nisso, mas rapidamente me apercebi que não valeria de nada. " Hermione sorriu. "Temos que ter cuidado, mesmo muito cuidado… eu não quero que ti saias magoada desta situação, nem vou deixar que te façam mal." Ele disse. _

_Abraçaram-se, mais uma vez, e Draco tocou carinhosamente no cabelo de Hermione. Sabia que aquela promessa que tinha feito (não deixar que ninguém magoasse Hermione) era difícil de cumprir… até porque Hermione iria lutar na Guerra, com quase toda a certeza. Mas ele tencionava cumprir a sua promessa, até ao fim. Salvá-la, salvar o seu amor, e manter a relação que tinham…_

_

* * *

_

Lembro-me dos dias, das noites, dos meses a seguir. Lembro-me de Harry e Ron me perguntarem o que se passava comigo, se eu tinha endoidecido. Lembro-me de sorrir e dizer que tinha endoidecido por amor. Lembro-me também que, no final do ano, tivemos de fazer de conta que nos zangámos. Lembro-me da suposta zanga e como mais tarde rimos dela. Eu tinha contado a Ron, Harry e Ginny o que Draco iria fazer, logo eles também se fartaram de rir, por causa da cara de toda a gente, quando em pleno salão principal, eu e Draco 'acabámos ' a nossa relação. Ron havia até feito uma daquelas caras parvas que ele costuma fazer quando vê algo que o surpreende.

A partir desse momento, lembro-me particularmente mais das noites. As noites que passava com Draco, abraçada a ele, a beijá-lo, a acariciá-lo. Foi o melhor Verão da minha vida. E o melhor da vida dele, segundo ele próprio.

Naquelas noites, não existia mais nada além de nós: não existia guerra, não existiam outras pessoas, não existia nenhum mundo lá fora. Só nós.

No fim desse Verão, nem chegámos a voltar a Hogwarts. As coisas não andavam a correr bem para os lados da Ordem e por mais que os membros se opusessem, era evidente que necessitavam de reforços. Além disso, Dumbledore tinha-nos garantido que iríamos acabar o 7º ano, numa espécie de part-time. A guerra (a sério) iria estalar a qualquer momento e tínhamos que ser os soldados. E Draco e eu não éramos excepção.

* * *

_Ela desabotoava-lhe a camisa, com uma presa inexplicável, como se o mundo fosse acabar no minuto a seguir, enquanto que ele a beijava, com uma vontade imensa. Assim que ela acabou de lhe desabotoar a camisa, ele olhou-a nos olhos, por momentos. Neles viu desejo, viu amor, viu paixão._

_Foi então a vez dele lhe desabotoar o vestido, enquanto que ela o beijava no pescoço. Quando acabou a sua tarefa, pôs os seus braços à volta da cintura de Hermione e deu-lhe um beijo na boca, enquanto a dirigia para a cama. Quando lá chegaram, ambos se deitaram na cama e continuaram a beijar-se. Draco passou a sua mão pela barriga descoberta de Hermione, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse de prazer. A pele dela era tão suave…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_Acho que ficaste com um chupão no pescoço, querida…" disse Draco, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. _

_Hermione levou a mão direita ao pescoço. "Eu não posso crer, Draco… sabes que eu agora ando sempre de cabelo apanhado! Vai-se ver e…" Ela começou por dizer, mas depois interrompeu-se a si mesma. "Tu estás a gozar comigo!" ela exclamou. Draco soltou uma gargalhada. "Sabes qual é a paga por gozares comigo, seu tonto!" ela perguntou, de uma forma sedutora. _

"_Qual é?" ele perguntou. _

"_Fazer-te um chupão mesmo!" ela disse, fazendo o que havia dito no braço dele. Quando acabou, olhou para o chupão e para a cara de Draco e começou a rir-se. _

"_Sabes que isto é óptimo…" ele começou, começando também a fazer cócegas a Hermione. "Sempre que olhar para este chupão, vou lembrar-me de ti…" ele disse, parando de lhe fazer cócegas. _

"_Pena que isso não dure mais que uma semana ou duas..." Hermione disse, tristemente. Aquela era a última noite só para eles, antes de cada um seguir o seu caminho, na guerra. Iriam ser inimigos… mas, no coração, sempre seriam amantes. _

_Draco sorriu. "Depois dessas semanas, volto para estar contigo e fazes-me outro!" _

_Hermione riu-se. "Sabes que vir visitar-me é demasiado perigoso para ti… Eu não quero que corras riscos por minha causa." Ela disse, séria. _

"_Se visitar-te é um risco, então esse é um risco que eu quero correr…" Draco disse. "Eu amo-te e farei tudo para estar contigo. E eu vou ficar contigo. Até depois da guerra." Ele acrescentou, passando a mão pela face dela. "Promete-me uma coisa: vais esperar por mim?" ele perguntou. _

"_Claro que vou!" Hermione exclamou, de imediato. "Vou esperar por ti e vou rezar pelo dia em que esta maldita guerra acabe." Ela afirmou, sorrindo. "Eu amo-te e sempre amarei…" ela disse, dando-lhe um beijo. _

_E depois, ambos se abraçaram e ficaram em silêncio, a pensar para si próprios, até adormecerem. Tentavam aproveitar aqueles últimos momentos juntos, ela sentindo o que ele sentia e ele sentido o que ela sentia, acariciando-se um ao outro, beijando-se, tentando não falar dos seus maiores medos, que, à medida que a manhã se aproximava, cresciam cada vez mais. Hermione era a que mais pensava nisso. E se um deles fosse vítima da guerra? O que faria o outro? O que lhe aconteceria? _

_Mas apesar destes pensamentos obscuros, ela tencionava manter a sua promessa. Iria esperar por ele… nem que tivesse de esperar até à eternidade._

_

* * *

_

Se antes da guerra, as noites eram importantes para nós, depois da guerra começar, as noites eram ainda mais especiais. A princípio, Draco visitava-me regularmente, no nosso 'esconderijo'. Aí, matávamos as nossas saudades com beijos, abraços, palavras doces…

Lembro-me de que quando nos despedíamos, os nossos adeus eram sempre dolorosos. Lembro-me de lhe dizer para ter cuidado, para não dar razões a Voldemort para desconfiar dele. Lembro-me do seu abraço quente, na despedida…

E, à parte dessas noites, a minha vida era um inferno. Talvez não fosse um inferno, mas assemelhava-se. Como membro da Ordem, tinha que passar pelas situações mais perigosas e assustadoras. Perseguir Devoradores da Morte, prendê-los, ser ferida, descobrir objectos que continham arte negra tão poderosa, que nem Dumbledore havia visto coisas assim. Estávamos numa nova Era, a guerra e as suas armas tinham, consequentemente, também mudado.

Á medida que o tempo passava, também eu já me começava a habituar a viver na escuridão, a esconder-me mas ao mesmo tempo a perseguir os seguidores de Voldemort. Fiquei conhecida como 'A Sombra', por causa disso mesmo. Draco chegou mesmo a brincar com este facto. Eram essas as únicas alturas em que eu me ria: quando estava com Draco. Quando estava com ele, sentia uma segurança inexplicável, sentia-me feliz.

A Guerra durou dois anos. Fomos nós, do chamado 'Lado Bom' , que a acabámos. E tudo graças a uma informação que Draco nos forneceu. Ele tinha-nos dito onde Voldemort e os Devoradores da Morte estavam. Já em privado, ele tinha-me contado, receoso, que achava que Voldemort estava desconfiado que ele era um espião. Isso era alarmante.

Ele voltou para Voldemort, como um fiel servo, apesar de todos os avisos que eu lhe dei. A esses avisos ele respondeu-me que, provavelmente, tinha imaginado aquilo tudo. Mas eu não achava isso…

Nessa mesma noite, atacámos o esconderijo de Voldemort. Ultrapassámos muitos obstáculos, muitos dos nossos aliados morreram, mas também muitos aliados de Voldemort não sobreviveram. E enquanto eu lutava, ali, pela minha vida, só havia uma coisa que eu pedia, inconscientemente:

'_Que o Draco esteja bem, que ele tenha conseguido escapar, que ele esteja são e salvo...'_

_

* * *

_

_Barulho. Muito barulho. Pessoas a gritarem o nome de maldições imperdoáveis. Pessoas a serem atingidas pelas mesmas maldições. Mas além da magia, tudo valia para pôr o inimigo fora de combate. Murros, pontapés, lutas dignas de um ringue de boxe. _

_Hermione lutava com Pansy Parkinson, há já uns bons minutos. Sempre que tinha oportunidade, Hermione olhava em seu redor, para verificar se os seus amigos estavam bem. E estavam. Por agora…_

"_Crucius!" gritou Pansy, apontando a varinha a Hermione, que escapou à maldição e apareceu muito de repente por detrás da ex-Slytherin, e agarrou-a no pescoço, sufocando-a. _

"_Tu já me devias conhecer, Pansyzinha. Eu sou muito rápida, tenho bons reflexos. Eu sou como uma sombra." Disse Hermione, enquanto a outra lutava por respirar. _

_Pansy tentou soltar-se, mas foi em vão. Hermione mantinha-se forte e firme… até que alguém a atingiu na cabeça e tanto ela como Pansy caíram no chão. Hermione largou Pansy e virou-se de costas para o chão e enfrentou quem a tinha atingido. Rudolphus Lestrange sorria maliciosamente, com a varinha apontada a Hermione. _

"_Ah, o Senhor das Trevas vai ficar muito feliz por saber que matei 'A Sombra'. Sabes, causaste muitas mortes nestes últimos anos…" ele disse. _

"_Sim, Voldemort vai ficar muito feliz, isto se sobreviver…" Hermione afirmou, sarcasticamente. Olhou para o lado e viu Pansy a começar a levantar-se. De imediato, fez com que a outra tropeçasse e pegou na sua varinha e apontou-a a Rudolphus, pronta para gritar Avada Kedavra, quando notou que Ron estava por detrás dele e que ele próprio gritava já Avada Kedavra, matando Lestrange. _

_Ron ajudou Hermione a levantar-se. "Obrigada, Ron." Ela disse. _

"_Sempre às ordens." Ele disse. Depois olhou para Pansy. "Acho que tens um trabalho por acabar!" ele exclamou. _

_Hermione aproximou-se novamente de Pansy e deu-lhe um murro. Depois pegou-lhe nos braços e encostou-a à parede mais próxima. _

"_Esperei muito tempo por isto." Ela disse, pegando na sua varinha e apontando-a ao coração de Pansy. "Tu devias saber que não se consegue lutar com uma sombra!" ela exclamou. Depois, olhando Pansy nos olhos, começou a dizer o nome da maldição mais imperdoável de todas, mas a outra interrompeu-a. _

"_O teu querido Draco também não se vai safar…" Pansy disse, sorrindo. _

_Hermione engoliu em seco. "O quê?" ela perguntou. _

_Pansy soltou uma gargalhada maliciosa. Hermione olhou para ela, séria. Aquilo não lhe estava a cheirar bem. Aquilo não estava certo. _

"_O Senhor das Trevas descobriu que Draco era espião e por esta altura deve estar a torturá-lo." Pansy respondeu-lhe. Hermione pareceu perdida e Pansy riu-se. "Oh, coitada da Granger, ela pensava que podia salvar-se e salvar o seu amor também!" _

_A jovem de cabelos castanhos de imediato lhe deu outro murro. E enquanto murmurava que aquilo não podia ser verdade, Hermione matou a sua eterna rival. _

_Pansy caiu ao chão e Hermione ficou a olhar para ela, parada no sítio onde estava, por alguns momentos. Ao fim desses momentos, Hermione apercebeu-se que tudo estava calado. A batalha ali tinha acabado. _

_Ron e Harry aproximaram-se dela. _

"_Pansy disse-me que Voldemort descobriu que Draco era um agente duplo. Temos que os encontrar!" ela exclamou, com urgência na voz. _

"_Mione, eu vou atrás do Voldemort. E vou trazer-te o Malfoy. Prometo-te. " Harry disse. _

_Hermione abanou a cabeça. "Não! Não e não! Eu vou contigo, Harry, eu tenho que ir, eu tenho que…"Hermione começou, mas Ron aproximou-se mais dela e pôs uma mão no seu ombro, tentando acalmá-la. _

"_Harry vai fazer tudo para o trazer de volta, não é?" ele perguntou e Harry anuiu. "Nós temos trabalho a fazer aqui, e o Harry é 'O Escolhido', afinal de contas…"_

_Harry sorriu. "Eu vou matar Voldemort e salvar o Malfoy. A sério que vou…" ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos. _

_Ela olhou para ele e anuiu. Harry despediu-se deles e começou a correr, em perseguição a Voldemort que estava algures por ali. Ron e Hermione observaram-no até ele desaparecer, juntos. Eles tinham um trabalho a fazer. Trabalho esse que Ron de imediato começou a fazer. Mas Hermione não. Ela ficou ali especada, olhando para o sítio por onde Harry tinha desaparecido, com um certo brilho nos olhos. Harry tinha prometido que iria salvar Draco… e depois fora-se embora. Nem tinha dado tempo a Hermione de lhe dizer algo, que a assustava, por mais estúpido que parecesse. _

"_Não faças promessas que não sabes se podes cumprir, Harry." Ela murmurou, a medo._

_

* * *

_

Eu e Ron (e o resto dos membros da Ordem de Fénix que tinham sobrevivido, bem como os Aurors) começámos a prender os Devoradores da Morte que tinham sobrevivido, para serem levados para o Ministério da Magia, a fim de serem interrogados.

Essa tarefa, a mim, pareceu durar uma eternidade. Passei uma boa parte do tempo a olhar para o local por onde Harry tinha desaparecido, na esperança de ver um Harry vitorioso e Draco salvo, mas o tempo passou e isso não aconteceu.

Decidi concentrar-me no meu trabalho, assim como as dezenas de pessoas que ali se encontravam, faziam. Porém, pouco tempo depois, Ron veio ter comigo e disse-me que Harry tinha aparecido.

De imediato, olhei para todos os lados, tentando encontrá-lo. E vi-o. E o que ele trazia nos braços – melhor, quem – assustou-me. Draco. Era ele. Harry tinha-o trazido, mas ele…

Ele estava morto.

Harry aproximou-se de mim e pousou o corpo de Draco no chão. Eu ajoelhei-me e comecei a chorar. Como é que aquilo podia ter acontecido? Como! Porquê!

Harry contou-me que, quando havia chegado ao local onde Voldemort estava, Draco se encontrava já muito mal, mas que tinha morrido apenas no caminho.

"Ele disse-me para te dizer, mesmo no fim, que irá esperar por ti…e que sempre te amará." Harry disse-me.

Eu olhei para Draco. Toquei-lhe na face outrora quente, mas agora fria como um cubo de gelo. Eu também o amava. E amo-o. Baixei-me e toquei nos seus lábios com os meus. Não houve nenhuma reacção, claro. Uma das minhas lágrimas caiu na face dele e eu limpei-a. Sempre esperei ser eu a morrer, não ele. É estranho como a vida é, como as coisas funcionam…

Peguei-lhe na mão e beijei-a. A dor que sentia naquele momento não tinha palavras. Mas, de certa forma, eu sentia-me grata por ele ter dito aquelas últimas palavras a Harry. Eu fiz uma promessa, tal como ele tinha feito, antes da Guerra começar. Ele cumpriu-a. E, de certa forma, eu também.

Um dia disse-lhe que iria esperar por ele… e eu esperei. E continuo à espera.

* * *

Olhei em meu redor, para verificar se ninguém se encontrava ali por perto. Ultimamente, toda a gente me seguia para todo o lado, preocupados com o meu bem-estar, duma forma que chegava a ser enervante.

Olhei para os meus pulsos e respirei fundo. Estava a esvaziar-me em sangue. Tinha-os cortado com uma faca que tinha trazido de casa. Custou-me imenso fazer aquilo a mim própria, mas eu queria morrer. Não havia mais nada que fizesse sentido no mundo para mim. Jamais seria feliz outra vez. E eu sabia que, ao morrer, me iria juntar ao meu grande amor.

Diz-se normalmente que, quando se está prestes a morrer, vê-se toda a nossa vida a passar, diante dos nossos olhos. E eu não fui excepção. Vi os meus pais. Senti a mesma alegria que senti quando soube que ia estudar para Hogwarts. Vi os meus amigos. Vi as conversas e brincadeiras que com eles tinha tido. Vi Draco. Vi o nosso primeiro beijo. Vi o começo da Guerra. Vi as pessoas que tinha morto. Vi Draco dizer-nos o local onde Voldemort estava. E vi Harry chegar com Draco, morto, nos braços.

Comecei a sentir-me fraca e comecei a fechar os olhos. Estava perto, eu sabia. Ia morrer a qualquer momento.

Encostei-me a uma parede e respirei fundo, de novo.

"Estou quase a juntar-me a ti, meu amor…" eu disse, baixinho, enquanto fechava os olhos, para sempre. Enquanto fechava os olhos e entrava para o mundo dos mortos.

Respirei, por uma última vez e o meu coração parou, naquele exacto momento. E eu morri, com um sorriso nos lábios. Porque sabia que Draco estava à minha espera. Porque ele tinha prometido que iria esperar por mim.

_Fim _


End file.
